Anniversary Secrets Part 2
Axel- Yeah I don't know what that is either? Chase- *chuckle* It's a place that makes food for you. Rocky- Yeah Ryder- Oh yeah, you've never heard of them...there's one down the road that serves food for both people and dogs. Axel- Ooh so that what those things are. Rocky- I can't believe you two never heard of something like that. Sora-Well, we lived in the woods...and besides of my time with you guys...I've never left the woods. It’s too dangerous. Axel- Yeah We knew better then to just leave it Ryder- That makes sense. Axel- And plus we really didn't have that much time to get away from it Sora-Yeah, when we were not saving lives or hunting for food...we were looking out for hunters. Zuma- H-Hunters! Sora-*sigh* Yeah...to be honest...when we first came, I didn't trust ANY humans...including Ryder-...You see, I'm a fox...and we're basically a trophy for Hunters. Axel- No we didn't...We thought all humans were not safe for us to be around...And we didn’t trust any of them, and since I spent most of my life in the forest...I turned into a trophy because I always protected Sora. Sora-So, I guess you could say...we were hunted like dogs! *laughs nervously* Axel-Yeah you could say that! *Laughs nervously* Chase-W-whoa… Sora-One nearly got us...that time Axel saved me. Axel- Y…Yeah *Looks around the room nervously* Sora-That day I nearly jumped into that tar pit...one hunted us and had us cornered in a hallowed tree, but he missed us and gave up. Axel- Yeah… Sora-W-we're sorry for not trusting you at first Ryder-... Axel- Y-Yeah we just didn't know what to think of you... Ryder- No, you had every right to feel that way. Chase- Yeah, after all you each only had bad experiences with them. Axel- Yeah that's kind of why I walked up to the bystander the first day you met me...to see how he would react to a tar covered German Shepherd Sora-Yeah, and why I hide behind Axel...We're known as wild animals. Axel- Yeah that's why I always stand protectively in front of Sora so very bad thing would happen to me first. Sora-Yeah...I'm a scaredy fox. Axel- And I need to stop being a scaredy pup...And be brave for him Sora-Now you know... Axel- Yeah… Sora-You each are so lucky...you've never had to worry about any of that stuff. Axel- And we wish you never have too! Ryder- You never will, none of you will! Axel- *Tears up* Chase- Yeah, I can't imagine having to look over my shoulder like that...I'm so sorry. Axel- It's okay Chase Sora-Don't worry...that's over...and we swear none of you will have to worry about it! Axel- Ever! Ryder- Neither will you Sora, that collar shows that you're not a wild fox. Rocky- And Axel, your Collar shows you’re not a stray. Sora/Axel-R-really? Ryder- Yep, those collars are more than just tools used to contact each-other. They show you are owned by us and anyone will get in trouble by causing you any harm. Axel-*Looking at his collar*..... Sora-*looks at it*.... Rocky- Guys? Sora-I...I don't know what to say to that. Axel-..... *Starts crying* Sora-I...I Rocky- Shh, It's okay Sora Sora-I just can't believe it! Rocky- I know Sora! Sora-No, you can't imagine it...we hunted all our lives...and to be told we don't need to be worried anymore...It's indescribable. Axel- ......Sora's right Rocky....You guys don't know! Ryder- Yeah, it's tough to imagine. Axel- Our lives have been nothing but a living hell... Sora-But now it's all over... Axel- Yeah Sora-It...feels like a 1,000 ton weight has been lifted. Axel- And it's all thanks to you guys Chase- You’re welcome Rocky- That's what we do! Sora-We'll do our best. Sora-You guys ready to go? Axel- I'm ready Sora-Kay, but one thing first. Axel- What's that Sora? Sora-Chase was telling us about this pup named "Everest" and I was wondering if she'd be able to come along. Axel- That's a great idea Sora! Sora-Would that be okay? Ryder- Of course! We don't mind. Do we pups? Chase- No not at all, it'd be a great way to introduce her Zuma- Yeah! I bet she would love to meet you dudes! Skye- Yeah, I can't wait to see her! (Rubble) Same here Marshall- I can't wait! Rocky- Me either! Sora-I guess we've reached a verdict! Axel- Yeah I guess so Ryder- Okay, I'll call her up! Axel- Yay! Ryder- (Calls her on his pup pad) Everest? Everest- Hi Ryder-! Ryder- You're never going to believe this, but we've got two new members! Everest- Whoa really, who are they!? Ryder- Well, you see one of them is actually Chase's older brother! Everest- Chase's older brother? Chase- Yeah, I thought he died...and didn't like to think about it very much, but he's alive and is a member! Everest- That's so cool! So who's the other member? Ryder- Well, he's the younger of the two. He's a little fox named Sora. Everest- Aww, a little fox? Ryder- Yeah, they've been here for a week and we're heading off to that new pup restaurant in honor of it, and were wondering if you'd want to come? Everest- *Gasp* I would love too! Ryder- Great, you know where it is? Everest- Sure do Ryder- Great we'll see you there! Everest- You sure will With that she hung up. Ryder- She's on her way! Axel- Cool! Can't wait to meet her! Sora-Yeah, me too! Chase- Trust me guys you going to love her Sora-W-well she does sound nice. Axel- You okay Sora? Sora-Y-yeah, I’m just a little nervous. Axel- Okay Skye- Man, you sure are shy. Sora-Y-yeah...I'm trying to work on that. Rocky- Don't worry Sora. Sora-Y-you're right, I mean...I've got nothing to be afraid of. I've got you guys. Axel- Sure do Ryder- Then let's go! Axel- Yes let's With that they got in their vehicles and headed off to the restaurant. Everest- Can't wait to meet the new pups, it's going make me feel a whole lot better about myself. She then spotted them at the restaurant. Everest- Hey guys! Ryder- Hey Everest! Sora and Axel hid behind everyone else. Everest- Hi Ryder-! Where are the new guys? Ryder- Right here! *points to Sora and Axel* Everest walks to them Sora then saw here and his face went pink. Everest- Hi there! Sora-Hello... Axel- Hi Sora-My name's Sora, and this is my best friend Axel! Everest- Well nice to meet you two! Skye- So how's the mountain? Everest- It's good Just then her stomach growled loudly Sora-W-whoa, what was that? Everest- Oh that's just my hungry tummy, it gets a little growly when I'm hungry. Marshall- Don't worry about it, it scared me at first. Chase- It scared everyone Marshall. Sora-Oh...kind of like my bark? Axel- Yeah that scared me! Marshall- Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Chase- Yeah Rocky- It is cool though! Zuma- Yeah dude, I like your bark Sora-Thanks, but it even scared me the first couple times I did it. Axel- Yeah Everest- Okay, now I'm curious. What does it sound like? Axel- Go ahead Sora Sora-Okay...here we go. *Makes a real short yipping bark* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIR8RtI9kaw Everest- Whoa! Sora-*laughs nervously* Yeah, I don't need it often, but it is unique. Everest- I kind of like it. Sora-T-thanks! Everest- Your welcome! Ryder- Okay, let's get some food already. Axel- yeah Chase- Yeah, I'm starving! Zuma- Me too dudes With that they went inside and got a table, and got a dog booster seat for the pups. Sora-Um, what are those? Axel- Um, yeah Ryder- Oh yeah, they're special booster seats for dogs to be able to reach the table. Axel- Oh cool Just then Skye sat right next to Chase! Chase- Oh...Hi Skye Skye- Is it okay if I sit here? Chase- Sure Chase said as he blushed. Axel- Aww, my little bro got a crush? Chase- N-no! Axel- *Smiles at him* Sora-*sees this* Hey Skye, could you please get someone to get us food? Skye- Sure Ryder- Thanks Skye! Skye- You’re welcome With that she jumped down and ran over to get someone. Sora-Okay, Chase be honest...do you like Skye? Axel- Don't lie to us! The others noticed where this was going and got up. Rocky- Um, I'm going to help Skye! Zuma- Me too dudes! Marshall- I'll help! (Rubble) Me too! Ryder- I'll go get us some menus. Everest- Good idea Sora-*Phew* Axel- Okay Chase, spill it! Chase- Spill what? Sora-Chase, everyone is gone now...and none of this leaves this table...now be honest, do you like Skye? Chase- Okay, yes I do… Sora-I'm so happy for you! Axel- Me too little bro! That's so great! Sora-Y-yeah... *looks away* Axel- Sora? Sora-Huh? Chase- What's up? Sora-Well... *blushes* Axel- *gasp* You like Everest, don't you! Sora-*covers face* Is it that obvious? Axel- Aww, look at my little bros! They’ve fallen in love with two pretty pups!! Sora-Sh-shut up! Chase- Y-yeah Axel! Sh-Shut up! Sora-*sigh* I'd knew this would happen. Axel- I envy you guys… Sora-Axel...you'll find someone! Axel- I hope so Sora-I-it's just a little crush, why do I feel so weird? Axel- It's your heart Sora...It’s happy. Sora-Well...I guess we might as well get our secrets out...while we have the chance. I mean...we're brothers after all. Axel- Yeah we are Chase- Yep, and that’s not going to change! Sora-Okay...I do have one more thing that I haven't even told Axel... Axel- What? Sora-*looks down* You…you know how my real name's Sammy? Axel- Yeah Chase- Yes Sora-I-it's short for something…It...it's *gulp* S-Samantha. Axel- Oh. Sora-Yeah...my real name's Samantha....I begged my dad to at least call me Sammy. Axel- Oh Sora, that's really... Sora-I'm so embarrassed! Axel- It's okay Sora. Sora-*sigh* Now you know my deepest darkest secret. Axel- I promise you it will not leave this table Sora-Thanks...I'll try and tell the others when I'm ready, but I'm just scared of how people will think of me having a girl’s name. Axel- Sora...Only you, me, and Chase know this and no one else will. Sora-Thanks, it looks like we're in the same boat Chase. Chase- Hehe, yeah I guess so Sora-So, how long have you liked her? Chase- A long time. Sora-You just look from afar? Chase- Yeah Sora-That's good...you know, the way I see it, I honestly love you all as a family...so maybe you could use that as a cover if something happens. Chase- Yeah that could work. Sora-Wow, we've been here for one week and so much has happened. Axel- yeah Sora-You know...as bad as our pasts were...I think it made us into who we are... Axel- Yeah it really did... Sora-I mean, when I was younger...I was a real scardy fox...I hid in my dad’s fur even if a leaf fell on me! Axel- I always relied on Angie to be there for me. Sora-They're still with us...not just because of that crystal. Axel- Because they are in our hearts, and we need to be strong! Sora-Because...even if it's only half as long. Axel- We will shine twice as brightly! Sora/Axel-Hahahaha. Sora-Man, our old pledge. Axel- Yeah Sora-I don't think we need it anymore though...I mean, we've got help and don't need to put our lives on the line. Axel- Yeah, but I think we should keep it with us. Sora-Yeah, it means that even if we die young...we will shine and prove we exist...and I think we can shine brightly now! Axel- Darn right! With that Sora walked up to them and gave them a big group hug. Sora-I love you brothers! Axel/ Chase- We love you too Sora! With that everyone came back. Skye- Aww, that's so sweet! Zuma- Yeah Dudes! Sora/Axel-O-oh hi guys! Sora-*stops hugging and goes back to his seat* S-sorry, we were just having a bit of a moment. Axel- *stops hugging and goes back to his seat* Yeah Ryder- It looks like. Axel- S-Sorry Ryder- No it's perfectly fine! Axel- We just need time to talk between brothers Sora-Yep. Ryder- Anyway, I got you each your food ordered and it should be here shortly. Axel- Thank you With that each of the pups got into their spots, but Skye sat next to Chase, and Everest sat next to Sora. Causing both to blush. Axel smiled at both of his younger brothers. Sora-S-so, you're their snow pup? Everest- Yeah Sora-That's cool, I was born in winter so I know how cold it is! Rocky- Hehehe, I get it! Everest- That's cool! You know, I never met a fox pup as nice as you before. Sora-U-um t-thank you, I take it they were arctic foxes? Everest- *giggles* Yes Sora-Yeah, they can be a bit territorial and aren't very nice...life is hard living up there...my mom was an arctic fox. So, she told me about them. Everest- Oh was she...well she raised a very nice son. *She moved a little closer to him* Sora-*blushes* T-thanks...me and Axel lost our families, but we try our best to help as many as we can. That's how we joined. Everest- Oh guys, I am so sorry to hear that happened to you both! Sora-Thanks, but we've moved on...things happen...but you can't be stuck in the past, right? Everest- That's right. Sora-It is tough, but...Ryder- and the others have been life savers. Axel- They really have been. Ryder- Well, you each have been great pups. Axel- Thanks Ryder-. Sora-So, why don't you live at the Lookout? Everest- Because I saved one of their friends in the arctic circle and he asked me to live with him. Sora-Ah, that makes sense. Axel- Yeah I agree. Skye- Hey Sora? Sora-Yeah? Skye- You said you were born in the winter, when's your birthday? Axel- Yeah, we lived together for a while and I never knew when it was. Sora-Hmm, let me think...I think Daddy said I was born on a day called...January 6th. Axel- Oh cool… Rocky- Hey Axel. Axel- Yes Rocky? Rocky- When's your birthday? Axel- Hmm, I need to think... Sora-I honestly don't know. Axel- I think it was *gasp*.... Sora-What!? Chase- Axel? Axel- J-January 20th... Sora-And? Axel- That's the day of the flood that killed my mom and the demon monster I was forced to call a father and the day I lost Chase and Angie! Sora-Whoa... Chase- Aww Axel... Sora-Oh Axel... Axel: *Whimpers* Sora-W-wait January 20th...*gasp* Axel- Yes, Sora...It means exactly that... Sora-No...not that. Axel: Huh? Sora-I just remembered something about that day… Chase- Sora...? Sora-My...my mommy died that day! Axel- It's okay Sora I'm here… Sora-I remember how she died! She was looking for food, and was weak from giving birth from a couple weeks before...and it rained heavily...she got to cold, and got sick. Axel- Oh yeah, I remember seeing a fox like that, and when I tried to get to her... Sora-Don't worry...It wasn't your fault. Axel- I couldn't save her Sora! I tried to save her, but I couldn't! She died in my paws! Sora-*sigh* It's okay...I'm not mad. Axel- I know...I know Sora-Plus, I gotta say goodbye. Axel- I know you did... Everest- How? Axel- I have this crystal that my sister's spirit gave to me and it allows me, Sora, Chase, and Rocky to see our dead parent’s. Everest- W-what!? How is that even possible!? Axel- The crystal allows us to see their spirits for a short time. Sora-It works just enough. Chase- Yeah Sora-Anyway, I promise I will make your birthday one to remember! Chase- Me too Axel You deserve it! Rocky- Yeah, same as you Sora! Axel- Yeah! Sora-Thanks. Chase- Yeah I'm going to make sure me two brothers have the best birthday's any pups could ever dream of having! Sora-I already can't be anymore grateful. Axel- Same here Sora-Anyway, tell us a little about yourself! Everest- Well let's see where I can start? I was found the cold artic side of the North Pole Sora-The North Pole? Everest- Yep Sora-Sounds like fun. Everest- It was until I got lonely… Sora-I know that feeling, but you happy to be a member? Everest- Yes I am! Sora-Same here! Just then their food showed up. Axel- Oh look foods here Sora-Mmm, smells good. Axel- Yeah it does Ryder-- then helped giving it to the pups. Axel- Thanks Ryder- Pups- Yeah Thank you! Ryder- Your welcome pups Ryder- then sat next to them and had his breakfast of eggs and toast. Sora looked at the food, it seemed to be a pulverized mix of meat and vegetables. Axel- Huh? Chase- Mmm, my fave! Sora-Chase, what is this stuff? Axel- Ah, why not beats what I ate before I joined. Axel then dug in. Axel- Not bad...Not bad at all Chase- Go ahead Sora, it's a mixture of beef egg and vegetables... Rocky- Yeah go ahead Zuma-It's called "The Energy Pup" Axel- Go ahead Sora. Sora-O-okay, I'm used to either fresh stuff or kibble, but I guess I'll give it a shot. *realizes what he just said* Sora-*gasp* B-by fresh stuff I mean berries! Axel- Huh? Sora-N-nevermind! Axel- No, tell me Sora-*looks away* You know...what we did to look for food…I-I don't want to upset anyone. Axel- *looks away* Oh right that...But we did what we needed to do to survive… Ryder- You mean hunting...don't you. Axel- *Looks sadly at paws* Y...Yeah hunting Sora-*cries* Y-yes. Axel- *cries* W-We needed to! Chase- Bro, it's okay...you had no choice. Rocky- We understand...You guys had no other choice Sora-That's why I'm so glad that life is over...the wild is whole other world...it has only one law....kill...or...be killed….That's the way it is... Axel- It wasn't easy for either of us...But we tried every day to fight through it. Sora-We needed food to survive, and even though we had to take a life for it...we did our best to respect it. Ryder- How so? Axel- ...*Cries some more* Sora-After we got done...we had a funeral for each animal we killed. Axel- Y...Yeah Skye- That must have been hard... Sora-It can change a pup... Everest- Yeah...it can Sora-You said you met some other foxes? Everest- Yes Sora-Like I said, the wilds law is that “It's kill or be killed." I had Axel, but their normally on their own...so it's every pup for themselves. That's most likely why they weren't nice. Axel- Yeah the law of "Kill or be killed" might mean that friendships don't last long. And I have seen many friendships destroyed because of that law…and... Chase- Axel? Sora-We were hungry...and put a strain on ours…we went days on end without food... Axel- I had thoughts of things...bad things... Sora-...We could have eaten each other...and a few times...that thought crossed our minds. Ryder- *gasp* Axel- I had trouble feeling asleep one night because the lack of food…and I just sat there looking blankly at Sora…Waiting for the right moment Sora-Yeah...I did the same with him…I had my claws out...and was ready to do it. Axel- I felt a slight pinch one night and it felt like a bug bite me, but I felt something different Sora-I was so hungry...and was on the verge of starving to death...I...I had my claws into his side...but I couldn't do it. Axel- I was able to turn my head and look at him...And I waited to see if he could do it... Sora-I then backed away...and was in shock of what I almost did. Axel- I...I saw my side and the cut he made in me. Sora-*cries* Axel- *cries* Ryder- W-wow. Rocky- G-Guys... Sora-We then hugged each other and decided that we'd rather die hungry together...then kill so one can live. Axel- Then it was clean up time for me... Sora-I licked his wounds the best I could. Thankfully they were just pin pricks. Axel- Yeah… Sora-Then...we looked down and spotted a berry bush down a hill...we were just stunned Axel- We didn't know what to do Sora-With the last bit of our strength we raced over to it and ate as many as we could. Axel- And it felt really good Sora-I couldn't stop apologizing for what I did. Axel- No matter how many times I said it was okay...and he was trying to survive. Sora-I nearly killed you for food! *cries* Axel- I almost did too! *cries* Chase- Wow...that's horrifying even thinking about. Sora-So...as you can see....it can tear apart even the closest of friendships... Axel- Yeah… Sora-I'll never forgive myself for that... Axel- Neither will I! Ryder- Why didn't you? Sora-Axel's my brother....and I'd rather die with him than kill him for food. Axel- The same with Sora...He's my brother and I would rather drop dead then kill him and eat him for food...I love him too much to do something like that Everest- That proves you each have good hearts...I've seen that happen before myself... Axel- You have? Everest- Yeah...and some even did it and then threw themselves in the ocean out of guilt. Axel- Whoa… Sora-Yeah...that's another reason friendships are un-needed out there...because it's every pup for themselves. Skye- That's so sad! Axel- Yeah...Friendships are un-needed out there. Sora-I guess that proves ours stood the test…and...Somehow it made us even closer... Axel- It sure did And I wouldn't want it any other way Sora-Yeah...and now we're brothers... Axel: We sure are Skye- That's so sad though. Axel: Sigh...Those wounds are behind us now Sora-Yeah, and our friendship was too strong to be broken. Axel- You got that right Everest- You each are tough pups. Axel- Thank you Just then Everest who was on the edge of her seat, moved closer to Sora to get a better reach of her food, causing Sora to blush slightly. Chase and Axel just smiled at him. Axel- I'm happy for him Chase Chase- Yeah...You each have been through an awful lot... Axel- Yeah we have Chase- I'm so sorry that happened back then... Axel- It's ok baby bro, I never should have lost you Chase- But we found eachother, and that's what matters. Axel- Yeah your right Chase, but remember we need to happy for our little brother Sora-But I am! Each of them looked at him. Sora- Heh, my ears are still pretty sharp you know! Axel- I know Sora! I just want what’s best for you! Sora-I know, but I couldn't ask for anything else...last thing I want is you push your emotions away to make me feel better. I care about you just as much. Axel- But that's what an older brother does they push their emotions away for the safety for their little brothers! Sora-And then that's what little brothers are for...prying the sadness out of them! Chase- Yeah Axel...We try our hardest for you Everest- Aww, you each are just adorable! Axel- Hehe Sora-*blushes* Th-thank you. Chase- Th-Thank you Sora-Mmm, this is really good! Sora said as he chowed down his food Axel- (I'm so happy for him) Ryder- You really like that? Sora-Yep...I get the joy of eating meat, without any guilt. Axel- Yeah Chase- Yeah it is really good. Axel- Like we said it beats what we ate before... Sora-Mmm, it's almost as good as that kibble with raspberries. Axel- Yeah and you all know how much Sora loves Raspberries Ryder- Mmm, so you really love them that much? Sora-I love them! Everest- Sounds like you like them as much as I love liver. Axel- He sure does. Chase- Ugh, I just hate the smell of that. Rocky- Ugh, I do too Everest- It's an acquired taste. Axel- I could tell Sora-Yeah...I've had it before and it drove me nuts. Axel- Yeah and I had to calm him down! Sora-I didn't complain that much! Axel- Hehe, sure you didn't Sora-Hmmp *pouts* Axel- Aww, you pouting? Sora-No. Axel- Yes you are! Skye- Aww...you are pouting. Sora-D-don't tease me! Axel- *Smiles* Everest- *giggle* Pups-Hahaha Axel- Sora...Look at me...I want to Everest to hear this. Sora-*looks at him* (Axel you better not!) Axel- *Purrs* 10:25 Shining Fox 1 Everest- Whoa, is that a purr!? Axel- Yes Sora-You see...us foxes can purr, and it embarrasses me so he taught himself to purr. purr Axel- Yes I did, and seeing how upset he just got, I thought it might calm him down Sora-Yep, *giggle* but now he does it without thinking. Everest- Does it without thinking? Sora-Yep, whenever he gets really relaxed...he purrs. Everest- Aw, thats really nice Sora-Yep, and it sounds really close to mine! Everest- Cool Chase- Hey could we hear them? Rocky- Please guys Sora-D-do I hafta? Axel- I-I don't know Everest- Please... Rocky looked at both of them with puppy dog eyes Sora-*sigh* Alright, give me a sec. *thinks of a happy thought and lets out a loud purr* Axel- *Sigh* Fine you win, hold on *thinks of a relaxing thought, Lets out a loud purr* Rocky- Aww, that's so cute! Everest- Yeah it is! You two sound completely alike! Sora-Yeah, it's getting better, looks like you've got a little fox in you! Axel- Yeah I guess I do! Marshall- That's so cool, could you teach us? Sora-You serious? Axel- Is this some kind of a joke? Marshall- S-sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I just think it's cool. Axel- What do you think Sora? Sora-You guys really want to know? All (Besides Axel and Sora) Yeah it might be fun! Sora-Well, okay...Axel was a fast learner. Axel- If you guys really want to then I guess we can teach you. Sora-*shakes head* Man, I honestly hated doing that because I thought it made me a freak. Axel- That's why I started learning how to do it. Pups-Awww. Axel- I just don't like Sora thinking things like that Sora-I've accepted it. Everest- That's good. Axel- You’re not a freak Sora! Sora-I mean about being different. Chase- Axel please relax Sora-I'm not a freak, but I'm not a normal dog. Axel- S-So neither am I Everest- So, does it matter? Sora-No, I guess it doesn't...but I was just worried about what people would think about me. Axel- That's why we been so weird around others. Sora-Yep, but we've accepted who we are. Axel- I mean, I walked up to a bystander to see how he would react to see a then tar covered German Shepherd Ryder- Yep, and he didn't judge you at all. Axel- No, No he didn't Sora-Told you! You're a great friend, and have a heart of gold. Axel- *Blushes* Yeah I guess I am Sora-Aww, now look who's blushing! Axel- What no I am not *pouts* Chase- Axel, are you pouting? Axel- N-No Rocky- Hehe, Yes he is! Marshall- Hehehe, now that's irony! Axel- Grrr Sora-Hehehe, oh relax Axel Axel- *Takes a deep breath* Okay...Okay I was blushing and pouting... Sora-I honestly do think you've got a heart of gold though...you've always been there for me, and saved my life more times than I can count Axel- Well that's what brothers are for Sora...And we’ve been brothers for a while, and brothers stick together! Sora-Yep! Axel- And that's for you to! Chase- Thanks, and as second in command I'll have your back too. Axel- Good to hear! Rocky- That's what I like to see Everest- that's really sweet you guys Sora-Yeah, that's my bro...he's the best! Axel- You're a great brother to Sora! Sora-But.... Everest- But what? Sora-Guys...do you still like us? After that story...do you hate us? *looks at them pleadingly* Chase- What would make you think we wouldn't? Sora-I...I tried to kill my own brother...I'm a monster! How can you even look at me!? Axel- Sora I could ask you the same question...I tried to kill you too remember...I'm a monster too! Sora-You didn't touch me...you just waited...I sunk my claws in you. That’s a big difference! Rocky- Guys... Axel- Sora...It's in the past… Sora-*sniff* I know...but I-I don't want to be hated...how can I call myself a rescue pup...when I did something like that?! Axel- Sora...*Purrs* Sora-It'll take more than that to cheer me up...I need to know the truth! Do you guys think of me as a monster, and are afraid of me and Axel? Rocky- Heavens no! Chase- I would never think anything like that...You're my brothers and I love you too much to think that! Zuma- Yeah dudes, you each were in some pretty rough times...that shows how pure your hearts are. Skye- I couldn't agree more, I mean to go days without food and to rather die than eat each other....that's saying something. Marshall- Yeah guys, I mean I didn't know what to think of you at first...But now I see how great you guys are! Sora-*starts crying* T-thank you!!! (Rubble) We would never think of you guys other than our family Ryder- I agree completely, I mean...survival of the fittest is the law of the land, but to go through that and keep your friendship that strong...that shows a lot about your characters. Everest- Yeah guys learning about the struggles you went through together and still be where you are now...It shows a lot for your friendship Sora-Yeah...he saved my life, and I owe him mine...I'll never forget that... Axel- I wouldn't want it another way...I will NEVER let anything hurt either of my little brothers! Chase-Same here! Axel- And plus I would be letting go of a promise I made… Sora-To keep me safe... Axel- Yes Sora-*looks at Everest and then goes back to eating* Axel-*Smiles at Sora and then goes back to eating* Sora-Thanks for cheering me up...Axie! *says playfully* Axel- Your welcome...Sammy! *says playfully* 10:27 Shining Fox 1 Sora-*giggle* Everest- Sammy? Sora-Oh mouse dung… Axe-You don’t have to say Sora. Sora-No…it’s okay…my real name’s Sammy…it’s short for…something…it’s too emberising to say… Chase and Axel nodded, and gave him a knowing look. Axel- I got my nickname from someone very special to me...And she's not here anymore so I could tell you how gave it too me… Sora-I know...your mom… Axel- Y...Yeah Chase- Aw, man Axel... Sora-It's okay Axel. Axel- She give me it to remember...Her mom Sora-Yeah...and my mom named me after my grandma… Rocky- Awww those are cute nicknames guys Sora-Y-you're not going to laugh? Axel- P-Please don't laugh at us!? Skye- Why would we do that? Chase- We are family guys...And besides you guys are my brothers and I would never dream of doing that Zuma- Yeah, I think Sammy is a cute name same with Axie. Sora-Thanks, but I much prefer Sora. Axel- Thanks, but I prefer Axel better Sora-And...if you want to you can call me Sammy... Axel- The same with me...You can call me Axie if you want to. Sora-But, we just much prefer our real names, or other real names. Axel- Yeah Everest- Well I think I call you both by your real names Sora-Thanks...it just makes me blush... Axel- Yeah thanks... Skye- I love those names! Axel- *blushes* Thanks Sora-T-thanks guys...we...we are more grateful than you can imagine. Axel- Yeah we are Chase- You guys have been through so much Ryder- *Puts his hand on Sora's head* You each are great pups and we're glad to have you with us...you each deserve a chance to be pups. (Ryder-'s next to Sora) Axel- And I know that But we will make it up to you Chase- *puts his paw on Axel's shoulder* You each have done enough... Axel- We just want to do the best we can… Ryder- And you will, just relax. Axel- Okay Sora-Regardless though...we're just so grateful...*gasp* I know how to repay you! Sora-Axel our secret lookout spot! Axel- *gasp* That's a great idea Sora! Zuma- Secret spot? Sora-Yep, but I want it to be a surpise! Sora-However, it can only be seen at sunset. Axel- Yeah Ryder- Ah, sounds like fun. Axel- It is! Sora-Oh man, I'm so excited I could just burst!!!! It's deep in the forest though, you still remember how to get there, right? Axel- How could I forget? Sora-Yeah, that spot always lifted our spirits...no matter how bad our day was, It's magical. Axel- Yeah it is. Skye- Sounds romantic! Chase- Yeah. Everest- Can't wait to see that With that everyone finished their food and left. Ryder- then stopped Axel and Sora Axel- Yes Ryder-? Ryder- Come on, what do you have in store for the pups? Sora-Well. Okay, I've gotta tell someone or else I'm going to bust! Okay, I’ll tell you, but only between us. With that they got out of earshot. Axel- Okay we were talking about taking you to the forest. Ryder- Okay, where to? Axel- Well we have this spot where there is a small cliff that's over a lake and you can see the sunset, but when me and Sora do this we watch the sunrise and it’s just so beautiful. Sora-Yeah, it's enough to take your breath away...it's the most magical spot we know! Axel- Yeah that's how we start every morning Ryder- Wow, that sounds like a great idea! Axel- Thanks we thought you might like it Sora-Yep, the pups are going to flip! Axel- Yeah Ryder- Well, go play with the other pups. Sora-Kay! Axel- Okay!